New Crush
by dbzluveralwayz
Summary: What does everything about Mirai Trunks? I can tell you,"Oh he's SO cool!!!" But how cool is around girls? Especially one who "stole his heart" Everything is going great, until Trunks does something SO unbelieveable!!! PLEASE READ! ^_^
1. New Cruah

*Last time we saw Trunks, he was in an EXTREMLY bad situation(to be precise, a girl situation!)  
  
Trunks couldn't believe it. "Oh my god! Somer, I am SO sorry! Here, let me get you a napkin or somethi-" Somer who had the oh-my-god-what-have- you-done look on her face, began to laugh. Trunks looked puzzled and all he could do was stare and turn redder and redder. "Trunks!" , Somer said between laughs and breaths of air. She couldn't finish her sentence because of her laughter. Trunks was in shock, but then began to get frustrated. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" , thought to himself. "Is she laughing at me or..no, she's probably laughing at me. I can't believe I did tha-" Trunks was interrupted, in thought, by Somer. "Trunks Briefs!" , Somer said sharply as if now upset. Trunks looked up at her and tried to get his normal face color back, but couldn't. Somer gently smiled and put her hand on his face. "I can't remember when I've laughed that hard." "At me?" , Trunks said sharply. "No, I would never laugh at you. I never WAS laughing at you. I was laughing at how I look." "OH! I'm sorr-" "DON'T BE! It was my fault. I saw you getting up, and I didn't even stop to let you get up. Sorry." , Somer said bashfully. They both started to laugh, together now.  
  
As the day progressed, Somer and Trunks got to know each other even more well. Trunks probably told everything he knew about himself EXCEPT his Super Saiyan-jin heritage. Finally, school let out and outside, Trunks, Goten, Somer, and Somer's best friend Ava, all stood in a group talking before they went their ways. "Man, I don't think I'm EVER gonna forget this day!" , Trunks blurted out. Somer laughed. "Neither will I. I'll always remember my first day of a different school as the one where I got spaghetti spilled on me by hopefully, someone I'll get to know..really good." "Well guys, if I don't get home now, my mom's gonna kill me so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nice to meet you Somer and Malani and Trunks don't forget about our training secession this afternoon!" At that time, Trunks could have killed his best friend. "Yeah.." Trunks replied grimly. "Yeah, I gotta be heading off, too. Bye guys!" , said Ava. Now, it was just Trunks and Somer, alone. "You didn't tell me you fight." "OH! It must have just slipped my mind." Somer eyed Trunks suspiciously and then said, "Trunks Briefs. I've only known you for ONE day and I can tell when you're lyin-" "Sorry," Trunks butted in. "Well, I kinda have a long walk home, so can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Would your mom kill you if you were a little late?" , Somer angelically asked. " I mean, walk me home." Trunks smiled and said, "Sure. I would be happy to walk you home." "VERY happy." , Trunks thought to himself. Somer squeaked with delight and they started off. During their walk, Somer asked Trunks many question about fighting and even though Trunks tried to avoid the subject, he couldn't. Finally, they reached Somer's house and at that time, Trunks was disappointed because they had to end their meeting. "Well," Somer said, trying to stall, "thank you for walking me home. "No problem...I enjoyed it." Trunks replied, taking a risk. "Me, too. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. " Yeah, I'll look forward to it." " Me too!" Somer quickly, but passionately gave Trunks a quick hug and thank you and was in the door.  
  
Trunks was probably the most happiest 15 year-old ever at that time. But, it was late and he knew Bulma was DEFINETLY gonna get all over him ...but it was worth it. It was VERY much worth it.  
  
That's the end of this story! I hope you liked it!!! ^_^ 


	2. The Crush Continues

*Last time we saw Trunks, he was in an EXTREMLY bad situation(to be precise, a girl situation!)  
  
Trunks couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh! Somer, I am SO sorry! Here, let me get you a napkin or somethi-" Somer who had the oh-my-gosh-what-have- you-done look on her face, began to laugh. Trunks looked puzzled and all he could do was stare and turn redder and redder. "Trunks!" , Somer said between laughs and breaths of air. She couldn't finish her sentence because of her laughter. Trunks was in shock, but then began to get frustrated. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" , thought to himself. "Is she laughing at me or..no, she's probably laughing at me. I can't believe I did tha-" Trunks was interrupted, in thought, by Somer. "Trunks Briefs!" , Somer said sharply as if now upset. Trunks looked up at her and tried to get his normal face color back, but couldn't. Somer gently smiled and put her hand on his face. "I can't remember when I've laughed that hard." "At me?" , Trunks said sharply. "No, I would never laugh at you. I never WAS laughing at you. I was laughing at how I look." "OH! I'm sorr-" "DON'T BE! It was my fault. I saw you getting up, and I didn't even stop to let you get up. Sorry." , Somer said bashfully. They both started to laugh, together now.  
  
As the day progressed, Somer and Trunks got to know each other even more well. Trunks probably told everything he knew about himself EXCEPT his Super Saiyan-jin heritage. Finally, school let out and outside, Trunks, Goten, Somer, and Somer's best friend Ava, all stood in a group talking before they went their ways. "Man, I don't think I'm EVER gonna forget this day!" , Trunks blurted out. Somer laughed. "Neither will I. I'll always remember my first day of a different school as the one where I got spaghetti spilled on me by hopefully, someone I'll get to know..really good." "Well guys, if I don't get home now, my mom's gonna kill me so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nice to meet you Somer and Malani and Trunks don't forget about our training secession this afternoon!" At that time, Trunks could have killed his best friend. "Yeah.." Trunks replied grimly. "Yeah, I gotta be heading off, too. Bye guys!" , said Ava. Now, it was just Trunks and Somer, alone. "You didn't tell me you fight." "OH! It must have just slipped my mind." Somer eyed Trunks suspiciously and then said, "Trunks Briefs. I've only known you for ONE day and I can tell when you're lyin-" "Sorry," Trunks butted in. "Well, I kinda have a long walk home, so can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Would your mom kill you if you were a little late?" , Somer angelically asked. " I mean, walk me home." Trunks smiled and said, "Sure. I would be happy to walk you home." "VERY happy." , Trunks thought to himself. Somer squeaked with delight and they started off. During their walk, Somer asked Trunks many question about fighting and even though Trunks tried to avoid the subject, he couldn't. Finally, they reached Somer's house and at that time, Trunks was disappointed because they had to end their meeting. "Well," Somer said, trying to stall, "thank you for walking me home. "No problem...I enjoyed it." Trunks replied, taking a risk. "Me, too. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. " Yeah, I'll look forward to it." " Me too!" Somer quickly, but passionately gave Trunks a quick hug and thank you and was in the door.  
  
Trunks was probably the most happiest 15 year-old ever at that time. But, it was late and he knew Bulma was DEFINETLY gonna get all over him ...but it was worth it. It was VERY much worth it.  
  
That's the end of this story! I hope you liked it!!! ^_^ 


End file.
